


Family Talk

by EverCosmicRose



Series: Fandom Prompts [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Father!Crowley, Gen, M/M, Middle School, Middle Schooler!Reader, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, adopted!reader, father!Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverCosmicRose/pseuds/EverCosmicRose
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have to meet the principal of (y/n)'s school.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Reader, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader
Series: Fandom Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918078
Kudos: 13





	Family Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new in the Good Omens fandom, so this is my first time writing for it. The original prompt (located at the bottom) has been changed a little from the orginal.
> 
> Warning

"Now, Aziraphale, Crowley, I've asked for both of you to come in today because of (y/n)," Anathema Device, principal of Tadfield Middle School, started with a sigh.

The air between the adults was as thick as the jungle. Aziraphale knew that (y/n) was a bit of a trouble maker (something that Crowley was proud of), but she never did anything too drastic. That's why, as soon as he got a call from the school he had closed the bookshop and dragged Crowley with him.

"Yes? What about her?" Asked Aziraphale with a tilt of his head. "Is something a matter?"

"(Y/n)'s behavior has started to escalate lately," Principal Device began as she looked over the couple. "First she casted inappropriate videos on the Mr. Pulsifer computer everytime he would play something for the class. Then, Adam, Pepper, Brian, Wensleydale, and her pranked Mr. Shadwell into believing that a witch was after him. It's been escalating from then on."

"It seems like harmless pranks to me; no harm, no foul!" Crowley interjected with as he placed his feet on Anathema's desk. "Also, what's up with the name Wensleydale? Who names their kid after cheese!"

Aziraphale nudges his partner to calm down before saying, "And how had it escalated?"

"Well," Principal Device started to say as she moved Crowley's feet off her desk. "This morning she punch another student - a diplomat's sin at that. The thing that worries me is that she won't explain why. I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend her if she keeps up this behavior."

"Wa-" Crowley started but was interrupted by Aziraphale. "Don't worry Ms. Device, we'll have a stern talking to her about this.

Principal Device smiled at the clean-cut man and faked a smile towards the other. "Just make sure to let her know that this is her last chance."

~

The ride in Crowley's Bentley was quiet at the beginning. Nonthing was said, just the sound of silence. That was until Crowley decided to speak up.

"Why did you do it?" The black clad man asked as his eyes bore into (y/n)'s soul through the rearview mirror. "Was he quoting Macbeth?"

"No, nothing like that," the middle school replied as she tried to avoid Crowley's eyes. "It was just something stupid..."

"It couldn't have been something that stupid if you decked them in the face like Principal Device said you did," Crowley tried joking a little before he softened a little. "Now, tell Papa Crowley what the little dick said to you."

"Language, Crowley!" Aziraphale scolded before turning towards the female in the backseat. "He's right though, sweetie. You need to tell us what happened."

The (h/c) girl sighed before giving in. It was better to give in early before they bugged her to give in later.

"Well..." (y/n) began with some hesitation. "There's this kid named Warlock at school... He's a diplomat's son, meaning he's rich and popular. In all, he's a popular, snobby douchebag who thinks it's fun to put other down..."

"Then what, sweetie?" Aziraphale asked; though he already had an idea where it was going.

"I saw him making fun of Brian and decided to intervene," (y/n) continued as she fiddled with her shirt's long sleeves. "And, well... I didn't anticipate him bringing up my adopting and how my birth parent's didn't love me..."

The Bentley lurched to a harsh stop as Crowley growled out, "What?! Why that littl-"

"Oh, (y/n).." Aziraphale interrupted Crowley in a soft voice. "Is that why you punched him?"

"I punched him after telling him that I didn't care," (y/n) said with a small smile towards her parents. "That I already had two parents that loved me, and that was more than enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by writing-prompt-s
> 
> You are a kid who was adopted by the local crime gang (syndicate, mafia, mob, yakuza, whatever your preference) and you just got in trouble at your middle school for beating another kid up, now the school meets... "The Family"


End file.
